


that person is you.

by slut4tyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some Humor, clueless ass cyrus, heart eyes tj kippen, my first fic im sorry!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4tyrus/pseuds/slut4tyrus
Summary: a bit of an AU where cyrus isn't entirely aware of his crush on TJ, but TJ knows exactly what he wants. also all from cyrus pov!





	that person is you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there this is my first fic so leave comments n kudos if u want! sorry this is so bad uhhh i literally failed every english assignment this past year so forgive my #horrible writing!

It was a normal, ordinary summer evening. Ever since the school year ended, TJ had been hanging out at my house nearly every day. At first, it seemed a little odd, but I figured it was just us becoming closer friends. Each day was the same. He'd come over in the afternoon, right around lunchtime, and we'd hang out until the sun had set. We could do anything together – play video games, watch movies, cook, or talk for hours on end. You name it, we could do it. That's what I liked most about our friendship. Nothing ever seemed awkward; we complemented each other well.

But this evening quickly turned from the usual to more...tense. As we were sitting on my bed playing some video game, I could feel nervous energy from TJ. In most situations, I would talk to him as soon as something seemed off...but for some reason, I couldn't do it this time. I decided it would be best to let him come to me first. I can be overbearing sometimes.

After minutes of ignoring the silence in the air, I almost couldn't help myself. The sound of heavy breathing and squeaky game controllers was too much to bear. I was about to pause the game, but then I heard his voice.

"Underdog?" He sounded quieter than usual.

I paused the game. "Yeah?" I replied, turning to look him in the eye.

"Have you ever...not been able to stop thinking about someone?" he asked.

This took me by surprise. "I guess so," I said. "Do you mean in a good way or bad way?"

Silence returned for a moment. "I don't know," he said, sighing. "It's hard to explain."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him, setting my game controller aside. It didn't seem like we'd be continuing that game anytime soon.

"There's not much to say." He set his controller down as well. "It's that weird feeling...the one where you realize that someone in your life...means more to you than you thought," he finished.

"I sort of know what you mean," I told him. "Do you mean...when you like someone? Like like someone?" I gulped. Sounds like he likes someone, I thought to myself. That would be a strange topic for us. The subject of crushes, or dating, or anything along those lines had never come up in conversation before. I braced myself for what he would say next.

His eyes avoided mine. "Maybe that's it," he said softly.

I attempted to make eye contact with him once more. "If it makes you feel better, I know what that feels like," I started. Oh boy, here we go, I thought. "When I...liked Jonah, I didn't realize it at first. We were friends, and then one day it just hit me – I liked him," I said as casually as possible. I couldn't believe I just said all of that.

TJ's eyes immediately darted back to mine. "Underdog...I-" 

All of a sudden, my thoughts hit me all at once as I interrupted him. "Teej..." I swallowed. "Can I tell you something?" My heart was racing. It had just hit me – I liked TJ...not just as friends...

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

I took in a sharp breath. "It kind of just hit me, but I think..." I paused. Could I do this? I looked down. "What you were saying about that weird feeling...I think for me, that person..." I struggled to regain eye contact.

"That person is you."

TJ's expression was blank. His eyes went wide, and his face turned a shade pinker. I mean, I'd be surprised too.

Before he could speak again, I tried to explain myself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things weird, and-"

I was cut off by TJ pressing his lips to mine. My eyes tried to fly open in shock, but they gently fluttered shut. His mouth moved slightly against mine, and I couldn't do anything but melt into the kiss. What was going on? His hand found its way to my face, and he cupped my cheek. I was frozen in place.

After a moment, he pulled back. I couldn't help but stare into those bright green eyes. He did the same. We sat in silence for a bit, before he finally found his voice.

"So..." he began.

"So," I finished for him.

"Are we gonna...talk about that?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I mean...you kissed me," I pointed out, smiling.

He smiled at the ground. "Yeah," he said. "I did..."

"Why did you?" I asked him.

"Well, I sort of...feel the same way about you," he said. "If it wasn't obvious by now," he finished, full on grinning at this point.

I tried to suppress a laugh. We were really this clueless. "I got the hint, don't worry." I tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible, but TJ saw right through me.

"Good. After all, I've been trying to get you to notice for months now," he said.

"Months?" I was completely thrown off guard. "You're telling me that I didn't notice anything strange for months?" I said, almost a little too excited.

"Either I'm bad at dropping hints, or you're the most clueless person alive, Underdog." TJ began to laugh, and I had to join in. We fell over in hysterics as we laughed at our stupidity.

"Look at us..." I managed to get out between giggles. "We're pathetic," I finished.

He smiled, staring into my eyes. "That we are," he told me.

I could feel my cheeks growing red. I could stay like this forever.


End file.
